Wind and Cloud
by Syrabella Temptation
Summary: After a philosophical discussion, Shikamaru and Temari learn something new about eachother. ONESHOT, WARNING:LEMON


_**This is really only a way to show my immense boredom…so yeah… Gatta love Shika/Tem… so yeah.. I don' own anything except plot… (Not even sure about that)…So I guess I'll start…**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_'To be a cloud…' Shikamaru thought absently starring at the sky. It's a thought he's had many times before._

_"SHIKAMARU!" A woman's voice rang through the wind._

_Groaning, Shikamaru didn't have to look up to know who was calling for him. He knew it was that troublesome blonde kuinochi from the Sand village._

_"Go away Temari." _

_"Awe, Shikamaru, that's mean. Come on, let's go do something!" The woman kneeled in front of him._

_"Can't watching the clouds be considered doing something?"_

_Temari thought about it for a moment then gave into the genius. "I guess so…"_

_Shikamaru was shocked. It was never that easy. Usually by now he'd halfway dragged through downtown. But here he is, still laying in his spot, with Temari sitting beside him, her back against a tree._

_Both chunnins where silent for what seemed like forever. _

_"This is troublesome. What's wrong Temari?" Shikamaru asked, mentally kicking himself._

_"Hmmm? Oh, it's nothing important." she replied absently, her eyes on the sky._

_After a few more minutes, Temari's voice spoke softly._

_"Shikamaru, do you believe that when someone dies, they come back as something else, depending on their life?"_

_"You mean, reincarnation?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Anything is possible I guess. No one really knows what happens to the soul or chakra of a person when they die. Only that the body rots." He sort of liked this type of philosophical discussion. "Why do you ask?"_

_"I don't know. I've just been thinking about the dead lately." she sighed. "I don't know how you can do this all day! I need movement!" Temari looked around, seeing no one near by. "See ya later Shika-kun!" She smiled and ran off towards the residential areas._

_"Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but there was something in the tone of her voice, that he couldn't shake…._

_It was a little passed midnight when a dark figure moved silently through Temari's room. He'd gained entrance through the open window and walked silently to her bed._

_Sitting on the edge, he ran his fingers through some of her hair, splayed on a pillow._

_'She's so beautiful with her hair down.' he mused silently._

_With a small moan, like a kitten, Temari slowly woke up. _

_"What are you doing here?" She asked the figure. "If Gaara catches you-"_

_He put his finger to her lips. "How troublesome. Gaara's not here."_

_Temari relaxed as he replaced his finger with his lips. Her hands trailed up his arms to hold onto his shoulders._

_"Mmmm. Shika-kun." She moaned softly as he kissed the long column of her neck._

_Shikamaru smiled lazily. "Temari, your absolutely gorgeous." he whispered as he gently peeled her nightshirt off, and tossed it aside._

_He gently licked the underside of each breast, swirling his tongue over the mounds, as his hands trailed over her flat stomach to rest on her hips._

_Temari's breath hitched in surprise. She ripped Shikamaru's shirt over his head and gently began to kiss his collarbone and chest._

_Shikamaru grinned and allowed her to do her exploring, before his hands wandered between her legs. _

_As she was about to gasp, he kissed her, swallowing the sound, as his tongues poked her lips for entrance. Her lips separated and his tongue challenged hers for dominance. _

_Temari's hands wandered down the exterior of his pants, finding his shaft fully erect. _

_Shikamaru waited for Temari to hit him, and call him a pig for being attracted, but she didn't. Instead using a single finger, she made long, slow strokes up and down his hard length._

_Shikamaru gasped and Temari grinned evilly. "Never underestimate a woman." she bit his earlobe careful of the gold hoop._

_"Have I yet?" he whispered, slipping a finger into her moist core, teasing her._

_Temari arched her back and closed her eyes, pushing herself against his palm. "Shika-kun…." _

_Shikamaru quickly removed his shoes, pants, and boxers. He laid down beside Temari, propped up on one elbow. He noted how her hair was loose and circled her head like a golden aura. Her eyes were half closed and her mouth slightly opened. Shikamaru noticed how her chest rose and fell with each breath, and how her hips curved gently into the long clean lines of her legs. _

_Temari watched him, and smiled. He was the laziest ninja, but he was __her__ lazy ninja. She sighed contently and shifted to lie against him, to feel his body heat._

_Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Temari's stomach ad pulled her against him, her back to his front. _

_Temari snuggled in tighter; she could feel his erection against her ass. _

_She frowned. It always ended like this. Usually she would get embarrassed by Shikamaru's erection and force him away. He'd hug her, and they'd fall asleep together, only for him to sneak out at dawn. Temari would then spend a few hours searching for traces of his body heat and sent._

_Thinking quickly, she turned in his arms, surprising him._

_"Tem-" Temari put her finger to his lips to keep him quiet. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, causing Shikamaru to sit up in confusion. He took Temari with him as he moved, moving her as well, so she sat on his lap. _

_"Please Shika-kun." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his shoulder._

_"Tema-chan? You sure?" he whispered back frowning. This will be their first time together. That's why he was always okay with their teasing; he never thought anything serious would happen, until a more romantic moment. _

_"Yes, I'm sure." Temari kissed him, her tongue sliding between his lips. She surged her hips forward, knocking Shikamaru back, onto the bed. _

_"Temari, what are you doing?" Shikamaru's voice quivered with anticipation. _

_"Don't worry," she whispered as she rolled her hips back to meet his erection._

_Closing his eyes, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her back to keep her in place. _

_They both moaned in unison, the pleasure over taking them. _

_Shikamaru groaned heavily as Temari's inner muscles pulled and tightened around his member. _

_They rocked against each other, creating a wondrous friction that took them higher and higher._

_"Tema-chan!" Shikamaru moaned. "Damn you're beautiful." He slid his hands up the sides of her waist to caress her breasts, as he flipped them both over. _

_Temari grasped in surprise, looking up at Shikamaru. Cupping her hands around the back of his neck, she pulls his face down to her, "I love you, lazy ass." She whispered, moving her hands to undo his hair tie._

_Shikamaru smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her soundly, and buried his hands in her hair._

_Temari wrapped her legs around his waist, and impaled herself deeper on Shikamaru's shaft. _

_"Damn, you're so tight!" He groaned heavily, as Temari whimpered and cried. _

_"Oh, my god! Shika!" Tears of pleasure ran down Temari's cheeks, to mix with the layers of sweat, as she felt her and Shikamaru's sweet release. He rolled onto his side, pulling Temari with him. _

_"I'm here Tema-chan. Don't worry, I'm here." Shikamaru held her tightly as delicious aftershocks raged through Temari's body. _

_Panting, Temari slowly opened her eyes to meet Shikamaru's. With a small smile and a happy sigh, she curled up beside him. _

_Shikamaru's mouth was curled into a grin, as he used his infamous jutsu to open the window wider._

_Temari shivered as the cool air brushed her sweat-slick skin._

_For what seemed like forever, they just laid there, together._

_"Wind and Cloud." Shikamaru whispered._

_"Hu? What did you say?"_

_"We were talking about reincarnation earlier."_

_Temari raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by the purpose of this conversation._

_"Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a cloud. Without a care, just floating wherever the wind takes me. I just realized, the wind isn't just your jutsu Temari; it's who you are. You're the wind to my cloud."_

_Temari blushed, and buried her face in Shikamaru's neck._

_The lovers were nearly asleep, when they heard the front door slam closed._

_Temari's eyes flashed open, "Shika-kun, you said Gaara was out, didn't you…and since Kankuro never comes here…." her voice trailed off._

_"Shit." Shikamaru muttered sitting up, and getting off the bed, slipping on his forgotten boxers._

_Temari's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. "Wait."_

_"For what? For Gaara to come in here and murder me, when he finds out I've slept with his sister?"_

_Temari sat up, wrapping the sheet around her. "Maybe he won't. Possibly-"_

_"He'll torture me slowly instead."_

_"Shika-" Temari stopped as knocking could be heard on the door._

_"Oniisan?" The door opened slowly, and Gaara looked into the room._

_"Ga-Gaara. What do you need?" Temari asked still in slight shock; as Shikamaru tried to slowly move out of Gaara's peripheral vision._

_"Nara." Gaara looked from the Shadow user to his sister, noting the dishevelled appearances and scattered clothing._

_A small smirk tilted up the corner of his mouth. "It's about time. Maybe now Temari wont be so frustrated."_

_Temari's mouth dropped, as Shikamaru tried to suppress his laughter._

_She grabbed one of the pillows from behind her and threw it at her younger brother, who closed the door just in time._

_"So I guess Gaara wont be a problem." Shikamaru grinned._

_Temari raised an eyebrow. "Oh no. I'm not about to do anything while my __brother__, who's also the __Kazekage__, and possesses the spirit of the demon __**Shukaku**__, is in the house!"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "You're no fun." He sat down on the edge of the bed._

_Temari hugged him close to her from behind, before Shikamaru twisted her around so she was sitting on his lap. _

_"And you're so, now what's the word?" She kissed him softly. "Troublesome!"_

_"Possibly, but know I understand why you're afraid to die."_

_"Because I don't want to leave you." Her eyes were bright in the dark room._

_Shikamaru leaned down kissing her soundly, as his fingers trailed down her abdomen…_

_The End_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

**I know, Gaara was a little OCC, but I think it's cute… please review on how I can write better lemons! Thanks!**


End file.
